


Unforgettable

by bubble_bobb



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Drinking, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He frowns a little, looking down at his lap.They had such a nice life, what happened to them? Weren't they happy?
Relationships: Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo/No Sooil | Kuhn, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
I hope you enjoy ♥  
Sorry for any errors  
I hope you have a wonderful day and bye ♥

Sooil looks around the room, a smile settling itself on his face. It's been a while since he hung out with the rest of his friends so this is actually very nice. He missed it a lot.

Minsoo suddenly crashes down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer in the process, clinking their drinks before taking a sip.

Sooil laughs, taking a sip of his own drink. He cringes a little. It's too strong for him but he can take it. He brushes a hand through his hair, sighing.

Sooil then hears a loud laugh coming from somewhere around him.

He knows this sound.

He looks to where it's coming from and frowns.

This person, he seems familiar.

Slightly curly brown hair, figure tiny and voice like honey and calming.

Sooil's breath hitches when he realizes who he's looking at.

Why is he here?

Well, it is Minsoo's party, he can invite whoever he wants. It's just that he hasn't seen Jinwook in so long that it feels weird, seeing him so happy and talkative after so long. He hasn't seen him smile like this ever since their separation.

He turns his head back, realizing he hasn't been listening to a single word that has left Minsoo's mouth in the few seconds he was paying attention to Jinwook.

He nods at whatever he said, sighing on the inside when Minsoo smiles at him and nods to himself.

The boy stands up to his wobbly legs, waving at Sooil to follow him into the kitchen. Sooil decides against it for his own sake and sanity. He really doesn't want anyone to see him fall on his face.

After a little while, he looks over again, the need to look at the older's face making him do so. He stares at him for a moment, feeling light. His eyes suddenly meet Jinwook's and his heart skips a beat.

_I should look away,_ Sooil says to himself in his head but his body doesn't listen. Instead he keeps his eyes on Jinwook.

He knows that he must look weird, just staring without saying anything but he honestly couldn't care less.

He hasn't seen those beautiful big eyes in so long, it's keeping him from moving.

Jinwook's face is just as beautiful as he remembers it to be and his hair is just as cutely styled as he remembers it.

Jinwook smiles almost unnoticeably and Sooil's heart jumps into his throat. He wasn't expecting that.

Jinwook turns back to his other friends but Sooil can still see his eyes glance back to him at times. His gestures seem almost nervous but he knows that is not the case.

He used to do that himself before he gathered all of his courage to tell Jinwook how he really feels about him.

He used to be so nervous around him that he couldn't even talk if the older was around. He could barely stand and cooperate when he tagged along while they were out.

It was silly and he was young, still dumb and head over heels in love with Jinwook.

Or so he thought.

He thought those feelings were love and that everything was good and just right. He thought everything was good because Jinwook liked him back.

He felt the same.  
No one ever did.  
Jinwook was special.  
He was special to him.

Memories of how he took the older on their first date flash before his eyes and he smiles a little. It was nothing fancy. He just took him to the movies but Jinwook assured him that he enjoyed it.

He was never happier before in his life.

Their relationship moved slowly but neither of them complained. Sooil was only happy that they didn't rush into anything because he didn't exactly know what he should do.

He knew how to treat his partner, obviously, he just didn't know what Jinwook really wanted since he always said he has nothing specific he wants to do.

On Jinwook's birthday Sooil said that he loved him for the very first time and the older looked so fragile and beautiful as he stared up at him with his beautiful glossy eyes, whispering that he loves him too.

Sooil then got several texts, telling him that he's doing amazing when he told the older that he doesn't feel like he's enough.

Jinwook called him when he felt like his head was going to explode from all the stress and calmed him down.

He was there for him and Sooil knew he could count on him. He also knew he didn't deserve him and that bothered him.

What if Jinwook didn't actually like him at all? What if he never actually felt anything? What if he just pretended to love him because he felt bad?

"Hyung, who are you staring at?"

Wooseok's voice comes suddenly and Sooil whips his head back to look at the younger, an awkward smile showing itself on his face.

His eyebrows draw together and he sighs deeply.

"Sorry I- I spaced out."

Sooil tells him, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Wooseok laughs, looking over when somebody taps his shoulder from behind. He smiles, leaning up to peck Jinhyuk's lips before standing up and leaving with him.

Sooil takes that as an opportunity to look back at Jinwook, but when he turns his head the older is not there.

He frowns a little, looking down at his lap. He shakes his head.

They had such a nice life, what happened to them? Weren't they happy?

He remembers how he used to take Jinwook anywhere he could with him.

How he use to do nothing else but stare at his boyfriend for hours upon hours without saying a single word because he was amazed by his beauty.

He remembers that when he finally moved out of his parents' house they promised each other that they will live together eventually.

That they will be together forever.

He chuckles, taking a sip from his glass. They were so stupid back then. He said that he would do anything and everything. And he did.

He planned their first vacation together and payed for all of it. He doesn't regret a thing, seeing Jinwook smiling like that made him as happy as he could ever be.

But that all ended one day.

They didn't live together as they wanted to, and now that he thinks about it was a good thing. It all went down hill when Jinwook texted him while he was at work, telling him that they had to talk.

Sooil's blood ran cold as soon as he saw it on his phone, the feeling that he did something wrong unshakable. He arrived home a few hours later and then he got another text.

7:25: **Wook**: I'm here can you please open the door?

Sooil felt a little confused as to why Jinwook didn't just knock or something but he didn't say anything. He went to open the door and the awful feeling came back.

And then, they had the talk Jinwook was talking about. He got the not so good news that he had a feeling he'd be getting eventually.

Jinwook apologized to him with tears running down his cheeks. He told him that he can't be together anymore and when Sooil asked why, he cried harder.

The older stumbled towards him, sobbing into his chest while telling him that he feels like he can't lie to his family any longer. That he can't pretend he has a girlfriend when he doesn't.

Sooil nodded at him, tears welling up in his own eyes. He couldn't say he understood Jinwook. He wanted to tell him that he can tell his family the truth and that if something happens he can live with him just like they planned but he decided against it.

He just held the shorter closer and tighter, feeling him tremble in his arms.

So this was the end.  
They were over.  
He had no one, yet again.  
  


A shadow passes in the corner of his eye and he looks up, a lump forming in his throat once he sees Jinwook passing by to head into the kitchen.

Sooil stands up but stops himself from approaching the older.

What would he say?

What would Jinwook even think of him?

Seeing Sooil in this state and trying to communicate, he can't do that to himself.

It still hurts.

What is he even doing? Thinking about such things. He and Jinwook separated a long time ago, why is all of this coming back to him now.

Didn't he suffer enough already?

He looks down when he feels a slight tug at the sleeve of his shirt, his eyes watering once he sees the older but a smile replacing his frown. Jinwook smiles up at him sadly, stepping back a little to have more space.

"Sooil, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
